


Christmas Movie Night

by Serazimei



Series: Sibling Time [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Chloes, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, obligatory christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: It's their first Christmas together after 20 years. Both are determined to make it a good one.The Chloes are just delighted to finally celebrate the holiday.Note: This fic is related to "Holiday Cheer" but can be read as a stand alone.





	Christmas Movie Night

The weather gods did not deem today as an important day. Instead of fluffy snow that would have glistened warmly in the Christmas lights it pissed down in buckets. Which meant driving to his brother was one hell of an adventure. Everything was just bright and blurry in the wet haze and people drove like they had already consumed too much eggnog. Not that he would let the automatic driving of his own car get in the way of him speeding.  
It was a good thing he had to concentrate so much to not cause an accident. During the whole day at the precinct and while getting ready at his flat he had been freaking out. It had gotten so bad that even his co- workers had commented on it. Mainly Connor, who had told him in a worried tone that his stress levels were rising dangerously. He had asked him to reduce his intake of coffee which Gavin of course refused. Loudly. And maybe with a few too many curse words.  
It was just...He hadn't done this in a while. A while meaning 20 fucking years. He had no clue what to expect. Worse he had no clue what was expected of him. The plans had been relatively short term and so Gavin didn't have much time to look for a good present. What did you gift a billionaire anyway? Was he even supposed to bring gifts? He would have felt crappy had he not gotten anything. He wanted to make an effort this time, show his brother that he appreciated him...

One of the Chloes opened the door excitedly and Gavin went stiff for a moment when she hugged him.

“Holy shit what kind of weird ass Christmas bomb exploded in this place?” Gavin breathed in awe.  
He was sure that his brother had not been the one decorating. There were so many lights and how many Christmas trees were there?

“This is a fucking forest.” Gavin mumbled.

The Chloe beside him gave him a sheepish smile. “We couldn't decide on one. So Elijah allowed us to have more.”

“Oh right, this is your first Christmas isn't it?”

“Well the first we are celebrating. Elijah never was in a good mood around that time.”

“Yeah, 'Lijah never was a holiday person.”

Gavin nearly took back what he had just said when he got into the middle of the forest and spotted his brother. Elijah wore a stylish Christmas sweater and helped to decorate the tree next to the biggest TV Gavin had ever seen. The Chloes around him all sported various articles of Christmas related clothing. One only wore a stupid Santa hat with a flashing “Naughty” sewed on the front. Others wore what looked like elf costumes and two were wearing sexy Santa costumes. They all radiated an excitement that made Gavins stomach turn.

“What the fuck is with all this holiday spirit.”

“Gavin!”

Said person nearly dropped his present as his brother enveloped him in a sudden bear hug. He was even lifted off the floor a little.

“Okay, okay I got it! I'm happy to see you too.”

He was let go of only reluctantly and with a self conscious chuckle. The hand on his shoulder didn't leave though. Gavin couldn't find it in his heart to complain about that.  
The chirped hellos from the other Chloes were curtly returned with a wave before he was dragged off to the kitchen.

“Did you upgrade your Androids to be able to eat? Because I have no clue how half of that is not gonna rot in a few weeks.”

And Gavin didn't feel like he was being overdramatic either. There stood a huge ass glass table able to fit at least ten people. And on it stood a sea of plates, large ones and small ones. All of them were full with something. Shit the stuff on the table was probably worth more than his whole apartment, heck the whole building he lived in. And of course there were decorations on every even semi empty surface. Sometimes it looked like someone got high on throwing lametta around.

Elijah shrugged next to him, steering him to one of the seats in the middle. “My daughters wanted to cook for us and they went a little overboard. I will not account for the taste of any of this, either.”

They settled into their seats opposite each other and the Chloes filed in after them. They immediately started explaining every dish to Gavin as if he had never seen a turkey or mashed potatoes before. He didn't have the heart to tell them off though. He had kinda started to grow fond of them, amazed how easily they accepted him into their midst. They actually seemed to be really happy to have him here.  
After he had piled his plate so high that he did not know how to eat off of it anymore the Androids calmed down a bit and sat as well. As Elijah and Gavin ate they just stared. And stared. Like perfect dolls suddenly deathly quiet. It freaked Gavin out.

“Did you poison this or something? Or why are all of you staring at me like I'm the first fucking car.”

“Brother dearest don't be rude. Did none of your partners ever tell you to swallow before speaking.”

Elijah was the picture of etiquette of course. His plate only half full and a bite sized portion of pulled pork on his fork.

Gavin gulped down his amount of mashed potatoes. “Doesn't matter if I die of food poisoning.”

“We haven't put anything in the food that would cause you harm Gavin. We merely enjoy watching you two eat.” the Chloe with the blinking hat told him with a smile.

“That's creepy as fuck, you know that, right?”

They just kept smiling at him. Well fuck his life then. Creepy doll audience while eating seemed to be something he had to get used to.

The food actually didn't taste half bad. And saying that epiphany out loud made the Chloes grin proudly. After the awkward dinner they trotted over to the TV. Gavin eyed the stack of Blue Rays with a growing dread. There were mostly classics from when they were still young. The whole Alien series had already nine titles to them plus various spin offs. Then there were the really old ones like Bladerunner and its two reboots. And of course various Marvel ones.

“I don't think Marvel counts as Sci Fi 'Lijah.” Gavin quipped falling onto the couch.

“The movies I picked have Sci Fi elements in it, so I call them Sci Fi.”

“Just admit that you love Marvel.”

Elijah snorted. He had grabbed a huge, fluffy blanket that was dyed a Thirium blue and threw it over Gavin before snuggling into his brothers side. A Chloe came to tug the fabric around the two while Gavin protested wildly. He was mostly confused though, so he didn't struggle as much as he could have.

“Gavin stop fidgeting.”

“I'm feeling like a damn Borito. And I can't move anything!” Gavin complained.

“That's the point, dumbass. You can't escape the movies now.”

The Chloes were moving around for a bit. Some stalked off and vanished in between the trees while others squeezed together on the couch. Some choose to sit cross-legged on the floor. One of them turned the TV on with her weird mind magic.  
After some debating on which movie to watch first they settled on a newer Alien adaptation of Prometheus. Gavin soon relearned why watching stuff with his brother had always been a nightmare. As soon as David showed up the tech genius wouldn't shut up about inaccuracies, which flowed into monologues about ideas and other stuff. Gavin couldn't leave him to it though throwing in a snarky comment whenever he could.  
Tentatively the Chloes too started to talk with them, delighted when they were taken into the playful banter. In the end no one actually had a clue what the movies they watched for the night had been about.  
Had you asked Gavin if he had enjoyed himself he would have given you the middle finger and told you to fuck off. Truth was that he fell asleep on his brothers shoulder between the fifth or sixth movie, feeling warm and happier than ever before.

He didn't get much sleep though. It was maybe five-ish in the morning when Elijah stirred next to him. The smell of coffee and the cold spot next to him were the things that broke the last resistance he had about waking up. Stalking into the kitchen and nearly getting lost in the process got him to see his brother, barely awake himself.

“Why can't you sleep 8 hours like a normal fucking person.” Gavin complained.

“Because I'm a high functioning individual who has lots of important stuff to do and no time for sleep.” Elijah countered, holding out a plain black mug for Gavin.

“You're an insomniac, that's what you are.”

“And you drink your coffee black you psychopath. Also Merry Christmas.”

“Oh shit right. Where is-” Gavin looked around frantically before spotting his package on the kitchen table.

He grabbed it with a relieved sigh and held it out tentatively to his brother. A whole range of emotion flitted over Elijahs face making Gavins heart rate spike with growing worry.

“I kinda stayed traditional. I honestly didn't know what to get you on such short notice, so I hope you still eat that...” Gavin babbled sheepishly, while Elijah tore through the paper.

It was only chocolate. The really sweet kind that Elijah had loved to consume in their childhood. His brother smiled at him. It was a mix between sad and fond and Gavin didn't know what that was supposed to mean. The hug that followed was nice though, sincere.

“Thank you. I'm a bit embarrassed now. I didn't know if buying you a present would make you angry or not so I didn't... I'll think of something.”

“No you don't have to! It's fine I wasn't sure either... Just take it. Merry Christmas asshole.”

That thankfully earned him a laugh from his brother.  
Thank god. Emotionally taxing situation avoided.

“Merry Christmas, baby brother.”

Their first Christmas together ended with them exchanging phone numbers and promising each other to keep in touch. It was a bit anticlimactic, thought Gavin. And yet he was in no way disappointed. On the contrary he went home that day happier and lighter than he had been in a while. He would need to be at the precinct in a few hours and then the harsh reality of Detroit would smack him in the face again. For now he could celebrate a personal milestone though. He had his family back. And if that was not the best Christmas present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to love writing the Chloes. They are such sweet hearts.  
> I've also decided to make a sort of series of this. There won't really be an overarching story. I just want to explore  
> this a little more.
> 
> So yeah the fics will probably all be able to be read as stand alones as well.


End file.
